henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleeing the Complex
Fleeing the Complex is the 5th game in the Henry Stickmin series. It is a direct sequel to Infiltrating The Airship. The game was created by PuffballsUnited, and it is complete. It was released on November 12th, 2015. The game can be played at stickpage.com here, or at Newgrounds here. Synopsis Henry Stickmin is imprisoned in a complex, known as The Wall, after the boss of the organization finds out about his actions in the past. Henry must find a way to flee the complex and may call on some old friends to help, noticeably the Toppat Clan and Charles, and make new friends, such as Ellie, to make it out alive. Setting Unlike most other Henry Stickmin games, FtC isn't set in a desert. Instead it is set on snowy mountains in Russia, inside The Wall where Henry is imprisoned. The complex holds the world's most cunning and notorious criminals. Characters on Fleeing the complex Protagonists *Henry Stickmin *Ellie *Charles Antagonists *Toppat Leader *Dmitri Petrov, a.k.a. The Warden *Gregory Gameplay Introduction Henry wakes up to find that The Warden of The Wall (The name of the complex) has found and imprisoned him (as seen in the teaser trailer). He says that The Wall is where some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept. After informing Henry that he will be stuck inside for a long time, he orders one of his employees, Gregory, to move him to the transfer cell where Ellie, a fellow inmate, is already located. After Gregory turns around, Henry has a choice in what to do now. Each of the four choices starts one of Henry's escape attempts: * Boost Up (GI/CA): Where Henry asks Ellie to help him reach a hatch in the ceiling. * Charge tackle (PD): Where Henry attacks Gregory. * Wait for Transfer (IRO/TB): Where Henry waits to be transferred to his new cell in order to make an escape from there. * Play dead (Fail): Where Henry pretends to have died. Gregory throws him out a trash chute outside and falls to his death in the ocean. Message: Pretty convincing there. Boost Up (2 endings) Henry signals for the prisoner to his left, Ellie, to boost him up to the hatch above, and she does. After Henry manages to get up through some struggle, he uses a rock to smash his handcuffs. Now has to choose whether or not to bring Ellie along. Bring Ellie (Convict Allies) Henry lowers the ladder and Ellie climbs up into the shaft with him. They continue together. Two guards are preventing their path to escape, so Henry must decide how to get past them. * Distract (Fail): Henry begins to dance in front of the guards to distract them. However, the guards like the dance and join him. After a few seconds of them dancing, Ellie shrugs and joins the fun. Message: I... Wh... I just.. Whaat. * Bounce Bros (Fail): Henry and Ellie does the Bounce Bros. move from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, but before Henry can leap towards Ellie, she falls on him. Message: Did you really need to be so extravagant? * Tall Guy (Fail): Henry and Ellie disguise themselves as a tall guy using a trench coat, but the guards recognize Henry and they stop him. Message: I don't see how being taller was supposed to help there. * Synchronized Takedown: Henry and Ellie strangle the guards from behind and proceed. At the end of a hallway, they reach a door to the security office. The button to open the door is on the other side. Ellie suggests that Henry should try to get to a hatch so he can enter the room and open the door. * GraviTor 2.0 (Fail): Ellie sends Henry up in a gravity ball, but doesn't restore gravity back to default, launching Henry sideways. Message: Newton's 6th Law. Use the gravity knob to reset gravity to the default setting. * Judo Throw (Fail): Henry runs towards Ellie to do a judo throw, however she launches Henry into a wall, smashing his face. Message: That's about the teamwork I expected. * The Force: Ellie uses a Force Choke from Star Wars to lift Henry up, but he gets over the barrier before he suffocates. Star Wars music can be heard in the background. Henry successfully reaches the room and opens the door, but in the process also opens the doors of all the cells, starting a massive outbreak. In the chaos, Henry and Ellie flee but are soon cornered by three guards. Each of them can choose one of two weapons to take the guards out: * Henry: Sniper rifle, Ellie: Crossbow (Fail): Henry leaps from a box with his rifle and spins in a 720 degrees, attempting to no-scope the guards, however, lands before he could finish the move and no-scopes Ellie instead. Message: >Let's see that in an instant replay< (sound warning) * Henry: Grenade, Ellie: Taser (Fail): Henry tosses the grenade and Ellie tasers it, making a giant electrical explosion that kills them and the guards, along with devastating part of The Wall. Message: Electricity + Grenade = Crazy Explosion apparently. * Henry: Grenade, Ellie: Crossbow (Fail): Ellie shoots the grenade into one of the guards face. Realizing the grenade will soon go off, the guard jumps at Henry, apparently trying to kill Henry and himself as a last ditch Kamikaze strike. Message: If he goes down he's taking you with him! * Henry: Sniper rifle, Ellie: Taser: Ellie tasers Henry, causing Henry to shake uncontrollably. Fortunately, he shoots all three guards and they proceed. They run and see an elevator with two complex guards in it. Ellie finds two guard hats. There are 3 options for them to use the hats. * Pass by (Fail): Henry and Ellie gets put on the hats and walk by the guards in the elevator, but they run into a elevator with convicts who, thinking they are real guards, attack them. Message: Looks like they bought your disguises. * Blend in (Fail) : Ellie and Henry put on the hats and get into the elevator with the real guards. Ellie talks to the guards, but one guard realizes the two of them are in fact convicts (as Ellie claimed that she and Henry transferred from the eighth floor, which is, in fact, solely the Wall's cafeteria) and pulls out his gun, leaving Ellie and Henry with shocked looks. Message: What is that guy a detective or something? * Toss: Henry and Ellie toss the hats away, an when the Guards investigate the noise, they find the second elevator filled with escaped convicts. While the guards arrest the convicts, Ellie and Henry manage to escape. The two of them reach the yard, which is a complete madhouse because of all the criminals running away. A member of Center for Chaos Containment can be seen. It looks like Wilson. Gregory catches Ellie who asks for help. Henry can make three decisions: * Adrenaline (Fail) : Henry injects himself with adrenaline and dashes to take Ellie, but he takes Gregory instead. Gregory face plants Henry on the ground. Message: I guess they do look pretty similar. I see how you could get them mixed up... * The KNEE (Fail) : Henry does a little "dashdance" before leaping towards Gregory, doing Captain Falcon's forward air attack from the Super Smash Bros. series (starting from Melee), his Knee of Justice. He also hits Ellie in the process and the two get knocked back and K.O'd from the side blast line. Following afterwards, the "YOU WIN. PERFECT." words from Street Fighter appear on the screen, while Henry looks at the words with a confused smile. Message: Whoa whoa whoa! You can't go mixing fighting game references like that! * Make a Face: Henry makes a face at Gregory, distracting him long enough to get hit by a truck. Henry "rescues" Ellie. Now there are 3 ways Henry and Ellie can go: * Hole in the fence (Fail) : The fence turns out to be next to a cliff. Henry runs off the cliff. Ellie stops before she suffers the same fate, but gets pushed off by a prisoner. Message: Looks like you needed one of these (doorstopper image) * Truck (Fail) : Henry and Ellie gets into a truck along with some other convicts. Only after they close the door do the convicts realize there is no-one behind the wheel to drive the truck. Message: Didn't your mother tell you not to get into vans with strangers? (I guess this is a truck.) * Motorcycle : Henry signals Ellie to come on a motorcycle, but the Warden attacks and floors him. Ellie manages to ride off, and soon returns with a stop sign, using it to knock the Warden out. Henry boards the motor cycle and the two of them speed away, earning you the title of Convict Allies. Go solo (Ghost Inmate) Henry decides to leave Ellie and continue solo. He soon runs into the two guards blocking a door. To get past them Henry can use the following options: * Command Melody (Fail): Using the Wind Waker from Zelda, Henry mind controls one of the guards and makes him enter a cell. However, the other guard is unaffected and stops Henry. Message: Too bad you didn't know how to play, like, an Ocarina or something. * Pickpocket (Fail): Henry pickpockets one of the guards (a reference to Skyrim), and manages to steal enough items from him to fill a bag, but the bag is too heavy and crushes Henry. Message: Did you really need all that? (No loot left behind!) * Sprint (Fail): Henry sprints past the guards, who, after consulting each other about it, shoot Henry with a laser spear, obliterating him. Message: Bet you thought that was just a spear. * Whoopee Cushion: Henry throws a Whoopee Cushion tied to a rock at the guards, who start accusing each other of having farted and eventually come to blows. Henry makes it past the fighting guards and goes down the hallway. The door on the end is locked so Henry has to go through the hatch in the ceiling in order to reach the security office. He can use: * Longshot (Fail): Henry fires the longshot, which, since it can only hook onto wooden objects, hooks onto a crate in another room. When the rope is reeled in, Henry is send crashing into a closed door. Message: The longshot only hooks on to wood things. Luckily you hit one!�� * Spring (Fail): Henry uses a spring from the Sonic franchise to reach the roof of the office, but it makes so much noise the guard hears him and pulls out a gun. Message: Come to think of it those boingers are kinda loud. * Power Jump: Henry crouches until he begins flashing and leaps high into the air (the Power Squat Jump from Super Mario Bros. 2), landing perfectly on the ceiling and goes through the hatch. In the office, Henry reaches an elevator shaft. Now he can use: * Bungee (Fail): Henry ties a rope around his waist and jumps into the shaft, but since it is a plain rope rather than a bungee elastic it breaks him apart from his back. Message: Did... did you just bungee jump with a plain rope? * Button (Fail): Henry opens up the elevator and gets in, but it stops on another floor and a bunch of guards, who were about to go on their lunch break, get in as well and notices Henry. Message: Lunchtime already fellas? * Balloon: Henry jumps into the shaft and starts inflating a balloon. Soon it gets so big it fills up the entire shaft and slows Henry down, allowing him to get out of the shaft again. Henry spots an open vent at the other side of a deep shaft. The only way across is a pipeline: * Plunger Boots (Fail): Henry puts on Plunger Boots, but they get stuck to the floor before Henry can even start his attempt to cross the pipeline. Message: aeiou * Balance (Fail): Henry tries to walk across the pipeline, but it breaks, causing Henry to fall to his demise. Message: Oh. That pipe wasn't very sturdy. (Fatso..) * Helium: Henry inhales some Helium, allowing him to float to the vent. One he crawls through the vent, Henry finds himself at the docks at the foot of the complex. He now has to make it past two more guards: * Shadozer (Fail), Henry uses the Shadozer to turn himself into a living shadow, but just then a cloud moves in front of the moon, blocking the light. Henry desperately tries to turn back to normal before the cloud’s shadow kills him, but is too late and only materializes halfway. Message: Now you're but a shadow of your former self. * Box (Fail): Henry gets into a box and tries to sneak past the guards (This is a reference to Metal Gear Solid). However, they notice the box and proceed to use it as a table to play a card game, preventing Henry from going anywhere. Message: Hey at least you weren't found! * Leaf: Using the Super Leaf power-up from Super Mario Bros. 3, Henry gains the ability to fly past the guards using his raccoon tail. Now on the outer docks, Henry can choose between three vehicles to get away: * Rocket (Fail): Henry climbs into the rocket and starts it, but accidentally also activates the parachute, causing the rocket to crash. This is probably a reference to Kerbal Space Program as lots of new players mess up the staging and may deploy the parachute first like Henry. Message: I think you mixed up the staging process a bit. * S.S. Annie (Fail): Henry climbs aboard the S.S. Annie, kills the captain and sails away. It may look like you've won...but another crew member realizes something is not right because the ship wasn’t scheduled to leave yet and attacks/kills Henry with a knife. Message: Did you think none of the crew would notice an unscheduled departure? * Dinghy: Henry climbs into a small rubber boat and sails away. The guards see him but think it’s Smith going off to see his family. You now escaped, earning the rank of Ghost Inmate. Charge Tackle (Presumed Dead) Henry decides to tackle Gregory now that his back is turned and make a run for it. As Henry sprints down the hall, another guard sees him and attempts to shoot him. Henry can: * Do nothing (Fail): If no option is chosen before the timer runs out, the guard shoots Henry. Message: Notice that new timer? Now you know exactly how much time you have before your terrible reflexes are revealed. * Speed Shoes (Fail): Henry puts on a pair of Sonic's Speed Shoes and sprints away, but can’t stop in time and crashes into a wall. Message: 2 fast 4 you * Hide (Fail): Henry runs into an empty cell to hide from the guard. The cell door promptly closes behind him, trapping him inside. Message: Oh, you managed to find a cell on your own! What a responsible prisoner. * Acrobatics: Henry uses some fancy acrobatic moves to dodge the shots. Having outrun the first guard, Henry sees he’s running towards two more guards: * Do nothing (Fail): if no option is chosen before the timer runs out, Henry comes to a stop before the two guards, unable to get past them. Message: Yunno, I don't think that guy knows what he's saying. * Web Throw (Fail): Henry tries to shoot web like Spider-Man, but since his hands are still in handcuffs it fails and he crashes onto his face (however Henry can't even shoot web as he is not Spider-Man). Message: Your hands are still covered up you know. (Can you even shot web?) * Tool Gun (Fail): Henry grabs a tool gun, open up the console and entered the cheat codes referenced from Valve's Source Engine cheating method. Those commands are: ** sv_cheats 1 (to be able to use cheats) ** noclip (literally) *** After entering those commands, Henry flew through the roof and onto the rooftop, then immediately got kicked from the "server" because of cheating. Message: Cheaters never prosper. * Item: Henry uses a Boo item from Mario Kart to turn invisible and sneak past the guards. Henry makes it to the elevator at the end of the hallway. The Warden is warned about Henry’s escape and raises the alarm. Henry reaches the yard and now has to decide his next course of action. There are four ways he can go: * Man with boxing gloves (Fail): Henry runs towards the guard with the boxing gloves, and gets knocked out cold by him. A guard boo's at him in the background. This is a reference to the boxing game franchise Punch-Out. Specifically, the man who gives Henry a "TKO" is most likely the soda-guzzling Russian boxer Soda Popinski (in stick form, of course). Message: TKO * Tank (Fail): Henry tries to go past the tank from Advance Wars and is shot down. Message: Gee, TANKS a lot. * Building (Fail): Henry runs into an empty building, where he encounters Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy then jumpscares Henry (and possibly stuffs him into a suit offscreen). Message: That wasn't scary.. * Karlov: Henry confronts a sword-wielding guard named Karlov in a Fire Emblem sword fight. He gets a critical hit and kills him in battle. Henry manages to reach a truck. He is close to the exit now, but three guards are blocking his way. Henry can use: * Sandwich (Fail): Henry eats the sandwich and turns into a hulking, muscular man. He knocks out two guards, but returns to his normal self before he can take out the third one, who proceeds to kick him in the crotch. This is a reference to a beat 'em up game entitled Castle Crashers by the Behemoth. Message: This one weird trick will make you SUPER BUFF! Weightlifters HATE him! * Costume (Fail): Henry disguises himself as a snowman and tries to sneak past the guards. But the guards think an inmate named Frosty is escaping and shoot him. Message: Those guys need to CHILL. * Truck: Henry steals the truck and drives through the gate. The guards immediately starts chasing Henry with a jeep and two armored vehicles. A chase sequence begins. The guards open fire on Henry, who can use: * Do nothing (Fail): If no option is chosen before the timer runs out, Henry is gunned down by a guard. Message: Not even close, baby. * Shoot (Fail): Henry pulls out a gun and returns fire, but forgets to watch where he’s going and crashes into a tree. Message: Eyes on the road man! * Bail (Fail): Henry uses a parachute to jump out of the moving truck, only to find the guards waiting for him when he lands. He is gunned down afterwards. Message: You should've followed up with a tether from your wrist strapped grapple hook. (What do you mean you don't have one of those..) * Slam: Henry rams the vehicle on his left and knocks it into the ravine. Unfortunately, this last action also causes the truck to be knocked over. It slides towards the edge of the ravine. The guards surround the truck, and the Warden of the Complex arrives. He tells Henry he’s impressed by his actions since nobody ever escaped the Wall before, but insists that Henry surrenders now. Henry can use: *Warp Star (Fail): Henry grabs the warp star from the Kirby franchise and flies off, crashing right into the prison from the second game, possibly killing him. Message: This place looks familiar. *Airbag (Fail): Henry activates the trucks Airbag, but it knocks him out of the cockpit into the ravine. Message: Airbags save lives. *Surrender (Fail): Henry surrenders. The Warden says that he did the right choice. Henry is returned to a maximum security cell in The Wall when returned, leaving him sad. Message: Maximum security? What an honor! *Do Nothing: If no option is chosen before the timer runs out, the Warden angrily kicks the truck into the ravine. Having apparently killed Henry, he orders his men to return to the Wall. However, Henry is not dead; he managed to get out of the truck and clings onto the wall of the ravine. When the guards and the Warden are gone, Henry climbs back up and walks off, earning the rank of Presumed Dead. He later makes a fake Passport and leaves the country. This makes it the first and only quick-time event in the series that is passed by waiting. Wait for Transfer (2 endings) Henry decides to wait. Eventually, he is taken to his cell. Once there he can use: * Teleporter (Fail) : Henry is teleported into the middle of a group of Protoss Zealots. They and Henry attack and get killed by an enemy Protoss Colossus, with "Bassen" responding "leave noob". This is a Star Craft II reference. Message: gg no re (Which possibly means, "Good Game No Rematch) * Sonic Pulse (Fail) : Henry uses Sonic Pulse to blast off the walls, but he only manages to blow his own head off. Message: That hurt my ears! �� * Fake illness (Fail) : Henry coughs to get the guards attention, and is promptly tranquilized and send to a quarantine cell with other sick inmates. Message: What, you don't like your new friends? * Cookie (Fail) : Henry eats the cookie from Alice in Wonderland, which makes him grow giant and smack into a wall. Message: How curious. * Laser Plane: Henry uses the laser plane to cut a hole in the floor. He falls into the room below his cell. In the room Henry finds a radio. He can use it to call either the Toppat Clan or the Government for help, each resulting in a different ending: Toppat Clan (The Betrayed) Since he’s apparently still leader of the Toppat Clan since the events of Infiltrating the Airship, Henry calls the clan to bust him out of The Wall. Two hours later, the Airship arrives. Henry has to get to the other side of the cafeteria to reach the airship. He can use: * Undercover Agent (Fail): The Toppats turn out to have a mole inside the Wall, but when he tries to contact Henry he instantly blows his cover by the others by saying he's going to break him out. Message: He spent three years undercover... What a waste. * Neurotoxin (Fail): The Toppats fire a neurotoxin grenade into the cafeteria, but since Henry doesn’t wear a gas mask he is taken out by it too. Message: Oh, did they forget to hand out your gas mask beforehand? * Drill Pod: The Toppats launch a drill pod with 3 members inside at the complex. They start firing at the guards of the complex. While the Toppat thugs cover him, Henry has to make it to the airship. He can use: * Magnet (Fail): Henry grabs a magnet and aims it at the airship, but instead of getting pulled towards the airship, the airship is pulled towards him and crashes into the Wall. Message: Well you see, because of entropy, the... uh.. Alright I can't BS my way through this one. * Slingshot (Fail): Henry has himself shot out of The Wall and towards the Airship with a giant slingshot, but crashes against the airship’s hull. This maybe a reference to the game Angry Birds. Message: This seems like a good place to keep a medal. Click HERE for a medal. * Sick Ride: Using his scooter from Stealing the Diamond, Henry races out of The Wall and jumps to the Airship. He does not make it, but the former Toppat Leader manages to catch him at the last second. However, the leader has no intention to save Henry. He just wants to get his old position back. After taunting Henry about this, he tosses him off the ship and to his death, earning the rank of The Betrayed. It is possible to see the floor just before the screen fades into black. This is the only ending in the game that does not end well for Henry and the third one overall in the series, the first one was Breaking the Bank's ending and the second one was Lightning Quick Larcenist. The Government (International Rescue Operative) Henry contacts Charles, the helicopter pilot who helped him in the previous game. He happens to be nearby for another mission and agrees to pick up Henry. To get to him, Henry has to sneak through the Cafeteria. When he tries to do this, he is spotted by some guards and can use: * Bubble Shield (Fail): Henry summons a bubble shield as a protection against the bullets, but since the shield is not mobile Henry is now stuck here, surrounded by the guards. Message: Perfect! Now you wont get hurt.�� * Earthbend (Fail): Summoning his bending abilities, Henry starts a fight with the guards and other inmates. However, they start throwing rocks at him. Henry punches two rocks, but he is knocked out by the third rock, and the "WASTED" from the Grand Theft Auto series shows. Message: You were doing so well! * Flash: Henry disappears by teleporting past the wall. This is a League of Legends reference. Now on the stairs on the outside of the complex, Charles warns Henry that a guard is nearby and offers his help to take him out. Henry can choose: * Charles (Fail): Just like he did in one of the fail scenarios from Infiltrating the Airship, Charles crashes his helicopter when speeding towards Henry, while saying "This is the greatest plan". Message: Not again! You should know better! * Snipe (Fail): Charles tries to shoot the guard with a sniper, but hits Henry instead. Message: Friendly Fire: ON * Mini Helicopter: Charles releases a remote controlled mini helicopter, which snatches up the guard and drops him from the platform. Charles informs Henry about the helicopter landing pad on the roof, but fears the guards will raise the alarm if he gets near. Henry makes his way to the landing pad. Indeed, two guards are preparing to shoot Charles down. Henry can: * Leap down (Fail): Henry jumps from the stairs. Since Charles was not expecting this, as this wasn't part of the plan, he is unable to catch Henry and gets Bazooka-ed by a guard. Message: Report Charles, bad teammate. * Tackle the right guard (Fail): Henry takes out the guard with the machine gun, but the other guard, wielding a bazooka, shoots down Charles, robbing Henry of his ride. Message: There goes your ride. * Run to the Helicopter (Fail): Henry ignores the guards and runs for the helicopter. He’s promptly gunned down as he tries to and the helicopter is shot down. Message: Well that went about as poorly as it could've. * Tackle the left guard: Henry takes out the guard with the bazooka, saving Charles. Charles lands the helicopter, crushing the other guard. Henry gets into the helicopter and it flies off, earning the rank of International Rescue Operative. Play Dead (fail) Henry pretends to have died in the transfer cell. Gregory falls for it. Unfortunately, all dead inmates are tossed into the ocean and Henry is thrown out of The Wall. Message: Pretty convincing there. New Features A new feature called Map is included in the game, making the navigation through fails easier and allowing you to instantly revisit any choice screen from any of the 5 endings in the game. It is a replacement for the Step Back feature. During the time-limited decision, a bar fills up at the top of the screen, indicating how long there is to select an item. Additionally, not all options are available at the start of the time-limited decisions, with some only selectable nearer the end of the countdown (ex. the final QTE in Presumed Dead ending). There are 5 different endings, 18 medals and 60 unique fails, which is the same amount of fails as the previous game, Infiltrating the Airship. Medals *'Rank GI '- Achieve the rank of Ghost Inmate. *'Rank PD '- Achieve the rank of Presumed Dead. *'Rank CA '- Achieve the rank of Convict Allies. *'Rank IRO '- Achieve the rank of International Rescue Operative. *'Rank TB '- Achieve the rank The Betrayed. *'Kredit 2 Team '- Watch the credits. *'Patron of Tunes '- Listen to a song linked in the credits. *'Master of The Wall '- Get every other achievement in the game, then click the text in the description. *'Golden Boy '- Get all 60 fail animations. *'101 Failmations '- Fail 101 times. *'Rise and Shine '- There are 5 different scenes in the game in which a man with a briefcase can be seen out of place: After using the Leaf, Toss, killing Karlov, Earthbend, and Toppat. Click on all 5 of these to get the medal. The man with briefcase is actually a G-Man from Half-Life Series. *'bruUGHNO '- there are three scenes in which bruUGHNO can be revealed, two by clicking on the moon in different scenes (PD ending and Shadozer) and one by clicking on the item box. Click on all 3 of these to get the medal. *'Nailed It' - there are 3 scenes, excluding the one with Ellie, where Henry lands poorly: Power Jump, Helium, and Leaf. Click on the ground before landing all 3 times to get the medal. *'Waldo '- When devising a method of escape with Ellie during the final choice (Motorcycle), Waldo will be hiding behind a rock. Click on him to get the medal. *'xXn00bslayerXx '- Give yourself the Sniper rifle and Ellie the Crossbow when in that scenario. Then, after your plan ends badly, watch the "instant replay" provided in the description. *'aeiou '- After choosing the plunger boots, the description will say "aeiou." click on it seven times to gain the medal. *'Spooked '- When in The Yard (Tactical) you will be given 4 options. Go to the square with nothing on it and you will go into a dark room. There you will be unpleasantly greeted and jumpscared by Freddy Fazbear, and you will get the medal. Note, you should make Freddy jumpscare you (not select an option in time) to get this medal. *'Easy Medal '- After failing with the slingshot in The Betrayed ending, you will be asked to "click here" for an easy medal. You will get about 20 windows with random stuff on it, just keep clicking the buttons and be patient to get the medal. Once you get to the window that says "Don't click this button" and your only option is "ok", wait for a few seconds before a new button comes up. Click that one instead. Failure will result in you being taken back to the title screen. Development In late 2014, PuffballsUnited revealed initials for the game (FtC) on his Twitter. In January 2015, a full title along with the opening scene was shown. In March, Puffballs revealed a summer release is a possible release date, but it was pushed to middle fall (November). A sneak peek of the fail screen for Sonic Pulse was revealed on Puffballs' Newgrounds page in June. Another ending sneak peek along with status report was shown in October. The official teaser trailer, along with the release date (November 12th 2015) was revealed on November 5th. Trivia *In the BUTTON choice, the guards are going to the cafeteria for lunch. However, it's nighttime *The game was originally going to be set in a jungle, but the PuffballsUnited felt like they didn't want to draw so many trees. (Source: Marcus' twitter) *PuffballsUnited created the concepts for this game even before Infiltrating the Airship. *Technically, Henry can still escape the Complex after choosing The KNEE. The reason it's considered a fail is either that Ellie is considered Henry's true companion and Henry feels a need to keep her alive, or that Henry might be caught by Dmitri while trying to escape and Ellie won't be alive to help him. *It is found out that no one that works in the complex cares about people that are dead or people that are sick. Example: **'Play Dead': Henry pretends to have died in the transfer cell and Gregory falls for it. Unfortunately, all dead inmates are tossed into the ocean. Henry technically escaped when thrown since the ocean is outside The Wall. **'Fake illness': Henry coughs to get the guards attention, and is promptly tranquilized and sent to a quarantine cell with other sick inmates. Easter Eggs * There is an MLG replay in the crossbow & sniper rifle fail. * The building with Freddy Fazbear is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's. * The achievement "101 Failmations" is a reference to the Disney movie "101 Dalmatians". * Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, two youtubers who made popular 'let's play' videos for all Henry Stickmin games, have cameo appearances in this game. ** Although Jack was the only one to notice their in game counterparts. * "Ellie will remember that" is a reference to the story mechanics in games by Telltale Games. * The Acrobatics action is a reference to the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater franchise. * "Phone a Friend" is a reference to the popular game show: Who Wants to be a Millionaire. * After using the Command Melody option, the cell number says 1D, possibly referencing to the band One Direction. * When using the Shadozer, it plays a remix of Shadow's Theme from Final Fantasy VI for a brief moment. This is the second Final Fantasy VI reference in the series, the first being in ItA. * The Leaf is the Racoon Power-Up from Super Mario Bros. 3, and it has similar effects. * Waldo of the book series "Where's Waldo" is in the yard. * In the "Presumed Dead" Ending, the entire yard sequence is a parody of the Fire Emblem games. * The Command Melody option is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. * One of the images shown in the "Presumed Dead" ending is a reference to the game Papers, Please. * The Adrenaline is a reference to the Left4Dead2 franchise. * The Crossbow and The G-Man are the reference to Half-Life2. * The Earthbend option in the government cafeteria sequence is a reference to Avatar the Last Airbender. * The bail option in the truck chase is a reference to the Just Cause series, where it depicts Henry jumping out with a parachute, which is a mechanic that happens in the series. It also mentions a "wrist strapped grapple hook" in the text after the fail, which is an item in the series as well. * The Sniper Rifle you give to Henry sounds like the Intervention from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It also looks like the sniper in the game as well. * After Ellie uses the force a four armed man in an old pilot helmet runs past them yelling gibberish at the guards. This is a reference to Sebulba from The Phantom Menace. * The instruction card for the Shadozer has the line,"The unseen stick is the deadliest." This is a reference to the selection quote for Zed from League of Legends. Trailer Gallery Wiki-background|Early Title Screen. No Game Here.png|What happenes when you click "Play" before the game's official release. Charles.PNG|Charles has changed|link=Charles 2015 ml.JPG|The mlg replay. (sound warning.) Category:Games Category:Fleeing the Complex